mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Larry Hinson III
Larry Hinson III (born on July 8, 1999) is an American YouTuber who goes by the name "Shih Oh Network." He is also a graphic designer, composer, and a writer. He once went by the name "TheReptile124" before changing his YouTube channel's name to "Shih Oh Network." In mid-2017, he renamed his channel from “Shih Oh Network” to “Shiz Oh Network“. Career Larry started YouTube 10 years ago in 2009 under the name "qaasimballer124." The account is no longer available but he upload similar content. He posted "Talk To Logo" videos in a very different manner. He would voice the logo with his actual voice and often would recreate these logos in Microsoft PowerPoint. In 2012, Larry shut down the channel for identity reasons and in the same year, opened up his second YouTube channel, "TheReptile124." When the account first came out, he made "Talk To The Paramount 100th Logo" in March of the same year. That video became a huge success and ever since then, people started making more "Talk To Logo" videos inspired by Larry and RapierMultimedia. During most of 2012, Larry would often make rant videos on society and also update videos occasionally. In 2013, he ditched logo videos for a while to make game-related videos. He made a game review show called "Reptile's Game Room HD" which was a heavy inspiration to the game review show, "Classic Game Room HD." The same year, he created "That's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Reptile" which a show inspired by "AVGN" where he reviews bad games (mostly PS1 games). The show is currently on hiatus. "Reptile's Game Room HD" got canceled in early 2014 after Larry replaced that show with the current review show, "TheReptile124 Reviews." Also in late 2014, Larry began making his animated show "Friends with Benefits" which is mainly targeted to older audiences. This show is also currently on hiatus. In 2015, Larry began experimenting with PC gaming and got into it in the process. He would record various PC games like, Five Nights at Freddy's, LOVE+, Block Story, etc. The same year, he start another new show called "Larry's Showcase" which is show similar to "TheReptile124 Reviews", except he reviews other various life/hardware things rather than games and/or movies. In late 2015, he began getting back into the logos trend again by watching various logo blooper videos. It was there when he found out about Taylor Enterprises (called Taylor Video Entertainment at the time), and davemadson and became a huge fan of them in the process. In early 2016, Larry made his very first logo bloopers video using the Paramount logo which is his version of "Paramount Logo Bloopers" created by Taylor Enterprises. Ever since then, Larry began rising in popularity in the logo bloopers community. At the time when he made PLB 1, he only had 250 subscribers. As of February 2017, Larry has over 1100 subscribers on YouTube and still counting. He is currently working with Demetrius Scott to produce The Hollywood Life''.'' He works as the Sound Director. Personal Life Larry was named after his father (who is the junior) who was also named after his father. Larry was born at Pennsylvania Hospital on the date of July 8, 1999. He has one brother and one sister. His brother is younger than him by one year, while his sister is 34 years old residing in Delaware. He also has a dozen cousins in his family but the most well known cousin of his is best known as "outlaw2747/Nostradante" on YouTube. He once had a health condition back when he was an infant known as "pyloric stenosis." It's a condition in which his tube (that travels down food) was extremely narrow so anything would eat would come back up. He got surgery on the lower right of his stomach and it is still visible. He also currently dances for a local dance school called "Danceadelphia." It is currently the biggest dance studio in South Philadelphia. Larry is currently a senior at The Pennsylvania Cyber Charter School. He doesn't go to school like most kids, he is instead home-schooled. Larry (ironically) has astraphobia (the fear of thunderstorms), entomophobia (the fear of bees and/or wasps), and thalassophobia (the fear of the deep ocean/sea). Category:YouTubers Category:Users Category:Video Makers Category:Male Category:TTS Video creators